Code Lyoko Episode 124: Towers
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana can't power his way out so decides to try something else to get out.  Will it work or will those meddling kids stop him?


**Code Lyoko Episode 124: Towers**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-123 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

"Sanne, I have to go back to school." Jeremie had stayed at the Factory for four days straight. His friends brought him food and water and he slept at the Factory. He had to go to a gas station to brush his teeth and other bathroom needs but was starting to need a shower and do homework. Mrs. Hertz was getting suspicious of what Jeremie was up to.

"I told you to go back yesterday. I can try to find a way to put the pieces we found together while you get back to your life."

"You sacrifice your life for Aelita I can to."

"No one misses me when I'm on Lyoko. I could live here until my time ran up and I was deleted and no one would care."

"I would, so would Jim, and the others. Aelita would to once we got her back."

"Go Jeremie, get some real sleep. Homework, tests, a life."

"My life is fighting Xana."

"No it isn't. Jeremie, Xana won't be around forever you will win. Your life will be more then fighting Xana once he is defeated. But right now your life should be about getting a shower." Sanne smiles at Jeremie who makes a face. "You've been here for nearly four days you have to be getting smelly."

"Probably why Odd wouldn't stay when he brought lunch." Jeremie takes the headset off and goes to the elevator. When he is in the enclosed space he gets hit with his own stench. "I do need a shower." Jeremie walks off the elevator and goes back to Kadic Academy.

The next day Jeremie has to stop himself from skipping classes to work at the Factory. As much as he wanted to he knew Sanne was working on it and would contact him as soon as she found anything. As he sits in science class he gets a pile of papers. "Glad you could join us Jeremie. Your homework will be due next Tuesday and you will take the quiz at the same time as everyone else. All that time in your room should have given you time to study."

"Yes Mrs. Hertz. I'll get my homework done and turn it in as soon as possible." Jeremie looks at some of the questions on the homework papers. "I'll turn them in by the end of class."

"Jeremie you should be paying attention to the lesson."

"I'll have it done." Jeremie didn't want to waste time after class on homework he could take that time to go to the Factory. As class goes on Jeremie goes through the homework and finishes it before class ends. At the end of class Jeremie turns it in and goes to lunch with the others.

"Jeremie did you find something?" Everyone was amazed that Jeremie was in class but had to wait until after class to talk to him.

"No Odd I needed a shower and get my homework done. I'm going back to the Factory after afternoon classes." Jeremie eats lunch quickly.

"Want me to bring you dinner?" Ulrich wanted to help Jeremie who looked like he was falling apart but the Super Computer was out of his range.

"I probably won't make it so thanks Ulrich. I have to make it back for curfew. I need to sleep in a real bed at least once this week." Jeremie takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes.

"You need a break Jeremie. We took a break when Xana was trying to escape Lyoko but you didn't. You're going to ruin your health if you keep this up."

"I don't care about my health I need to…" Jeremie's laptop starts to beep. "No, not now." Jeremie gets his laptop out of his bag and checks the Super Scan. "Activated Tower in the Forest Sector. Sanne?"

"Jeremie I'm not sure what's going on. Xana sent Mega Tanks to attack the Tower but a Way Tower is too powerful to be damaged. I didn't contact you since he wasn't doing anything damaging to the Tower. "I'm not sure why he would activate a Tower unless he's planning to attack…" Sanne stops when she feels the Tower shake. "No, I know what he did. Jeremie I'm sorry but you and the others must come! He used the Tower to power the Mega Tanks. Another hit, he may actually damage the Tower if this keeps up."

"Which Way Tower are you in?"

"I'm in the Ice Sector. I know the activated Tower is in the Forest Sector. I'll use the Digital Stream to get there." Sanne was in the Way Tower that she tried to lock Xana in.

"I'll send two teams, one to protect you and one to protect the Way Tower. Those Towers are different from the others if Xana destroys it he might actually destroy the entire Sector."

"I could go out and try to destroy one or two with my powers."

"No, it's too risky, we can't lose you." Sanne nods and the screen closes. "We have to go to Lyoko Xana's attacking a Way Tower."

"He's attacking a Tower? You mean he activated a Tower." Ulrich thinks Jeremie made a mistake.

"No, he activated a Tower to attack a Way Tower. If he destroys it the entire Sector could be destroyed!" Jeremie and the others leave the cafeteria as they call Jim and Samantha to get to the Factory.

At the Factory the groups are split in two teams. "Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, S.S. you will defend the Tower. Jim and Samantha will go into the Way Tower and follow Sanne to the Forest Sector." Jeremie waits for his friends to take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. "Get in the Scanners." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get in. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as S.S., Samantha, and Jim get in the Scanners. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the middle of a battle.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich attacks a super charged Mega Tank but it fires a small laser! The new Mega Tanks have laser shooters on its shells to defend themselves! Ulrich has to block lasers being fired by the Mega Tank instead of being able to destroy the Mega Tanks.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd fires as fast as he can but he isn't able to get in front of a Mega Tank to destroy them. "Jeremie send the vehicles!" Three super charged Mega Tanks blast the Way Tower using the smaller lasers to keep the Lyoko Warriors from attacking them.

"How are we supposed to get to the Way Tower?" Samantha and Jim were supposed to get in the Way Tower and take it with Sanne to the Way Tower in the Forest Sector but the Super Charged Mega Tanks were making it difficult.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim claps his hands together to send out an energy wave to stop a Mega Tank blast. The blast breaks through the energy wave and continues towards the Way Tower slamming into it. "Samantha I think we need to do a suicide run."

"Suicide dive." Samantha points at the vehicles as they materialize. "With your size we need to use the Overwing." The two run over to the Overwing and get on it. As they fly away the Mega Tanks destroy the other two vehicles before the other Lyoko Warriors can get to them.

"S.S. extend your pole!" Yumi with her fans was unable to block the blasts but she has a great idea.

"Extend." S.S. extends her pole to about five meters and Yumi uses her psychic powers to take it from S.S. "Hey what are you doing?"

"This." Yumi concentrates and puts the power pole in front of a Mega Tank blast. The blast pushes the pole into the Tower but the blast doesn't hit the Tower!

"Now!" Samantha and Jim dive on the Overwing and make it into the Way Tower.

"S.S. I can't hold this up!" Yumi was weakening as all three super charged Mega Tanks have blasts being blocked by the power pole.

"Odd grab that end and I'll grab this end!" S.S. and Odd grab the ends of the power pole. The Mega Tanks fire smaller lasers at the two. "Extend!" S.S. and Odd move out of the range of the Mega Tanks smaller lasers. "Suck on this Xana!" The three super charged Mega Tanks were unable to end the blast until it hit a target, like a Tower or Lyoko Warrior, so the Yumi's plan had stopped the attack!

"Careful Ulrich don't get to close." Ulrich was trying to destroy the Mega Tanks but the smaller lasers were holding him off.

"We are east of the activated Tower so we must go west." Sanne had joined Samantha and Jim on the Overwing. They take off as fast as they can. If Xana destroyed the Way Tower and Jeremie was correct they would lose the Ice Sector!

"Crap!" S.S.'s power pole finally breaks from the pressure of the Mega Tank blasts and the Mega Tank's resume their attack.

"Why couldn't Xana attack the Way Tower in the Mountain Sector?" Odd has his shield up as he fires arrows. "I wouldn't mind losing the Mountain Sector."

"We have to protect all of them Odd. The Super Computer uses power to maintain the Sectors. If a Sector were destroyed that power would be freed up for Xana to use and it might break the barrier that holds him in Lyoko!" Jeremie was getting more frantic as he saw the Way Tower slowly fall apart. Even powered by a Tower the Mega Tanks weren't destroying the Way Tower easily but if this kept up they would lose the Forest Sector.

"Ow, what, hey!" Odd is hit in the leg by one of the smaller lasers being fired by the super charged Mega Tanks. The laser acts like a normal laser until something shoots up Odd's leg and into his body. "Aaaa!" He falls to the ground grasping his chest. "I, I, aaaa!" He starts to shake then stops.

"Odd you just lost 99 life points!" Jeremie has Odd's card up when a Xana symbol appears on it. "Guys destroy Odd!"

"What? Why?" Yumi's question was soon answered when Odd fires arrows at her. She uses her fans to block the arrows.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich runs up to odd and hits him with his sword sending him back to Earth. "Jeremie he might still be possessed."

"I see him and he doesn't seem possessed." Jeremie sees Odd through the cameras. "Odd can you hear me?"

"What happened?"

"Xana possessed you. Ulrich got you back here."

"Oh, how long until I can go back?"

"You could go back now but safely you need another eight minutes." Jeremie watches his other friends on the map.

"I got you now!" S.S. without her power pole had no weapon but her own hands. She decides to go all out and try to destroy a Mega Tank. She dodges lasers and a couple of blasts and is just about to destroy a Mega Tank with a kick when another Mega Tank hits her with a blast. "Aaaa!" S.S. explodes when she's hit.

"S.S.!" Odd sees her fall out of a Scanner and she is still screaming. He sees why when he gets closer. Her skin is black and bleeding where she was hit. The skin is breaking apart and more blood comes out. "Jeremie, scan her, she's hurt." Odd picks S.S. up and gets her back in the Scanner. The doors close and soon S.S. steps out under her own power. "S.S. are you ok?"

"I think so." S.S. never felt that kind of pain before. It wasn't just where she was hit her entire body exploded with pain. Her entire body felt like it was on fire from the inside and outside but worse. "They better be careful."

"They're doing fine they just have to avoid being hit." Jeremie crosses his fingers since there was nothing he could do.

"Sanne stay on the Overwing." Jim and the others were at the activated Tower where a weird sight welcomed them. An Assassin is there but the colors are different. Not only this it is bigger then a normal Assassin and has two tentacles coming out of its head. "Xana must have powered the Assassin up to."

"No shit Sherlock." Samantha is already creating daggers and hands two to Sanne. "If you need to block a laser or get the chance to throw one."

"Samantha you should watch your mouth. Such language would get you in trouble at Kadic Academy." Jim chastises Samantha.

"I don't go there so I don't care." Samantha and Jim let Sanne take the Overwing as they advance on the Assassin.

"Hai!" Yumi throws both fans and hits a Mega Tank on the Eye! It explodes like an Assassin does causing the other two Mega Tanks close up. "Beat that Ulrich!" Yumi catches her fans.

"You got lucky."

"I'll take luck any day." The Lyoko Warriors morale was boosted by this destruction of a Mega Tank. The other two Mega Tanks open up and start to fire on the Way Tower.

"Jim tackle it or something!" Samantha was throwing daggers as fast as she could but the Assassin's new tentacles were used to knock them away from the Eye.

"I'm trying keep distracting it!" Jim was dodging lasers trying to get close enough for a Thunder Clap or Sonic Boom.

"Ulrich you idiot you can't block them like that." Ulrich has both swords out using them to brace the other as he blocks a Mega Tank blast.

"I can try it."

"Yumi try to stop the other one." The Way Tower had dropped below 30 and was losing more with every hit. "I can't do anything. No, I can do something." Jeremie sets up the Transfer Program to send himself to Lyoko to help his friends.

"Oh crap Xana's sending something else!" Yumi runs over to destroy whatever it was Xana was sending and sees it is Jeremie! "Jeremie?"

"You need help. We can't let the Way Tower or the Sector be destroyed." They run towards the Mega Tanks.

"I can take some hits. Samantha keep distracting it!" Jim runs towards the Assassin not caring about the lasers. He takes a hit on the shoulder and feels the pain go through his body to his brain. "Ignore it, you could handle the shark proof tests you can handle a laser."

"You were part of the tests on a shark proof suit?" Sanne watches as Jim is hit by another laser.

"I don't have time to talk about it." Jim jumps and tackles the Assassin. The tentacles strike him in the face. "Sanne get to the Tower!" The tentacles jab into his face. "Aaaa!" As Sanne dives on the Overwing Jim explodes.

"Sanne watch out!" The Assassin fires lasers at Sanne. Sanne uses the daggers Samantha gave her to block the lasers as she enters the Tower.

"No, Xana!" Jeremie sees Xana forming in the air above the Mega Tanks. Ulrich is still blocking the blast from one Mega Tank but the other continues to blast the Way Tower.

"You lose!" Xana sticks his hand towards the Way Tower and hits it with an energy blast. He hits it with another one as the Mega Tanks explode.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "Jeremie how is the Way Tower?" No response. "Jeremie?"

"No, he went to Lyoko to help the others. Sanne what does it mean if the Way Tower shows 0 next to it?"

"I was too late." The Way Tower would be destroyed.

"Why won't it blow up!" Xana strikes the Way Tower with an energy blast when a weird noise comes from nowhere and everywhere. "She's done something to it!" Xana charges his hands and blasts the Tower with a massive amount of energy but the Way Tower remains. "Stop it!" The noise continues.

"I can reverse this." Jeremie runs into the Way Tower. "Come on the control panel should come up for me. I can't deactivate a Tower but I should be able to run the Super Computer." Jeremie waves his arms around when a control panel comes up. "Ok, re-launch, scan, power." He goes through several programs and a bright light starts to glow from the Digital Stream. It moves up the Way Tower as the noise from outside resonates inside of the Tower. "Aelita." If Jeremie was on Earth he'd cry as a feeling swells inside of him.. It is the same feeling he got when he was trapped between Lyoko and Earth when Aelita came to rescue him. The glowing and noise stops. "She did it."

"No! She interfered again!" Xana looks at Ulrich and Yumi who still remain. "Die!" He blasts them with energy sending them back to Earth. Xana leaves for Sector 5.

"Jeremie?" Sanne is in the other Tower and was going to send whoever was left on Lyoko back to Earth when she sees Jeremie was at another control panel. "Where are you?"

"Ice Sector, Aelita, she saved it." Jeremie feels horrible now that the feeling of Aelita was gone. It was like being given everything you ever wanted just to have it go away.

"You're the only one left. Samantha must have been sent back by the Assassin."

"I'll send myself back. Just get to a Way Tower safely."

"I still have the Overwing to get around. Jeremie when you go back to Earth go back to Kadic Academy. I'll continue working on scanning what little is left and try to piece it all together."

"Ok Sanne. If you need help you know you only need to get a hold of me." Jeremie sends himself back to Earth.

Back at Kadic Academy the group was going to have a hard time explaining why they didn't show up for afternoon classes. "I have an idea." Jeremie and the others were in his room. "I may not be as good of an actor as Sissi but I will act like I passed out. You guys carry me to Yolanda and say you found me. You weren't sure if you should move me so you called Jim. When he got to where you found me he decided I needed to go to the nurse and then he'll carry me to the Infirmary."

"She's going to keep you there until she's sure you're ok."

"Sanne pretty much told me to go back to Kadic Academy. She didn't order me but I know what she wanted me to do. I'll take a couple days off in the Infirmary."

"Ok Jeremie you want to walk there then have me carry you into the office or just have me carry you?"

"Better carry me all the way there just incase someone sees us." Jim picks Jeremie up and puts him over his shoulder. Jim takes Jeremie to the Infirmary and explains what happened. This keeps the others from getting into trouble and gives Jeremie a much needed break.

**A/N Preview of the Real Season 4 at Youtube! **


End file.
